El Contrapeso del Péndulo
by valitos
Summary: A una semana de entrar a clases, Theodore Nott debe tomar la decisión mas importante de su Vida. ¿Podrá ir y tomar la marca como sabe que pronto lo obligarán o decidirá optar por otro camino y darle la espalda a su destino? Esta fic participa en el reto del Escuadrón Snape "vuelta a clases".


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, nada de esto es mío, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto temático "Vuelta a clases" del Escuadrón Snape.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**"El Contrapeso del Péndulo"**

La suave claridad que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación indicaba que el amanecer estaba pronto a llegar, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche… otra vez, llevaba así dos semanas, durmiendo a ratos, solo en los momentos en que él no se encontraba. Era la única forma de sentirse seguro. Y ni aún así, solo de pensar que en cualquier momento le llamarían, una corriente helada le recorría la espalda y se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo.

Pensaba que iban a esperar hasta que egresaran del colegio, pero en vista de que Draco había sido llamado, intuía que en cualquier momento lo convocarían. Y él no quería ir, de verdad que no quería.

Sabía que Malfoy había entregado a su hijo a la causa. Aunque aún no había hablado con Draco, entendía que poco importaba la opinión de ellos en estos momentos, pero si alguna vez le preguntaban – como si esa opción fuera viable- , con gusto se negaría.

Sabía lo que significaba convertirse en mortífago, sería discriminado, un paria, expuesto al desprecio por el resto de su vida, y eso no lo podría soportar.

Hace mucho tiempo que había meditado el asunto, y si bien no lo había hablado con Draco y Blaise, sabía que ellos tenían ganas de unirse al Señor Tenebroso, pero no tan pronto, no a los dieciséis años.

La puerta de su cuarto abriéndose de improviso le puso en guardia al instante.

-¿A qué hora piensas bajar a desayunar? – Pansy no se molestó en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, se conocían de tantos años que no era necesario, pero ahora era diferente. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró con la espalda en la pared y la varita de Theo en su cuello, quien, al ver quien era que había entrado a su cuarto sin su autorización una rabia descontrolada lo invadió, bajando la varita gritó - ¡Trinky! – Con un plop, el elfo se apareció en su habitación

-¿Llamó el amo Theo? Trinky estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno del amo…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que Pansy estaba aquí?, ¡fue una orden directa elfo estúpido!

-Theo…

-Estuve a punto de hechizarte maldita sea – la miró a los ojos con pánico

-Yo me aparecí directo en el pasillo a tu habitación. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí – susurró, acariciando el brazo del chico para que se tranquilizara.

-Trinky, trae el desayuno para dos a mi habitación. – con una reverencia el elfo se desapareció.

Estuvieron mirándose unos minutos hasta que Pansy decidió que era hora de informarle el motivo de su visita.

-Theo, vengo de hablar con Blaise…

Theo bajó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Ahora no – la cortó

-Pero…

-¡Que ahora no! ¿No entiendes?

El silencio que siguió solo fue roto por Trinky con el desayuno, dejó la bandeja en la mesita ubicada en una esquina. Estaba haciendo la correspondiente reverencia para retirarse, cuando Theo habló.

-¿Mi padre ya se ha ido de la mansión?

-Si amo, él recibió un llamado urgente del señor Malfoy muy temprano – respondió mientras retorcía nerviosamente una esquina de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Eso es todo, retírate.

Una vez el elfo se había desaparecido, Theodore Nott miró a Pansy señalando la pequeña mesa con el desayuno.

-¿Realmente crees que puedo probar bocado después de lo que me acabo de enterar?

-Por favor Pansy, yo no lo llevo mejor que tú, Draco o Blaise.

-¡Pero esto es ridículo! Solo tienen dieciséis años, ¡es una locura!

Gritó mientras las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde su conversación con Blaise, caían libres por su rostro, se sorbió la nariz de forma infantil y se llevó las manos al rostro para que él no pudiera verla llorar.

Theo no decía nada, solo la dejó hablar y desahogarse, exponiendo su opinión. Él sabía que no había nada que hacer, y esto, solo le confirmaba lo que desde un tiempo venía dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Draco solo había sido el comienzo, el primero en ser marcado, como uno más del ganado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Pansy – la llamó – Pansy… cálmate, no sacamos nada con darles vueltas al asunto. No podemos hacer mucho, ¿no crees? – Theo se acercó lentamente en donde ella estaba y con mimo le retiró las manos del rostro, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares de sus manos y ella se dejaba mimar.

-Pobre Draco, marcado… - sollozó la chica dejándose – yo sé que él no quería esto, pero su padre le ha obligado.

-Nadie quiere esto, pero sabíamos que era algo de esperar. Mi padre ha estado reuniéndose con los mortífagos desde hace dos semanas.- Informó seco.

La chica palideció inmediatamente mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado en la mesa del desayuno.

-Theo…

-No he podido dormir en estas dos semanas, he dado orden de que nadie entre a mi habitación sin mi autorización…

-Pero…

-Pansy, sé que soy el próximo en la lista… es cosa de tiempo.

-Esto no puede seguir, una cosa es estar de lado del señor oscuro, pero otra muy diferente es ser marcado de por vida.

-¿Realmente crees que no sé qué esto está mal? si he de ser sincero, te puedo decir que tengo miedo, mucho miedo – se llevó las manos al rostro, como una manera de tratar de despejar en vano la imagen de su brazo marcado.

-Blaise también piensa que es próximo…

-Su madre no dejará que reciba la marca…

-¿Y si vamos a hablar con Dumbledore? – preguntó la chica con cierto temor.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que se había enterado de lo de Draco.

Theo la miró con incredulidad, no se creía lo que había escuchado, realmente Pansy estaba tocando fondo…

-¿Y que nos maten de una en cuanto se enteren?

-Prefiero eso a que nos marquen.

-Sabes que a ti no te van a marcar…

-Eso no lo sabemos…- lo miró con rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarla afuera?

-Sabes perfectamente que es así Theodore Nott

-Como sea, es preciso que te vayas, mi padre puede volver en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vea.

Pansy asintió y se tiró a sus brazos, Theo solo pudo abrazarla y despedirla con un beso en la sien mientras abría la puerta para que saliera, ya se aseguraría que nadie de sus conocidos tenga acceso a aparecerse en su casa nuevamente. Pondría guardias en toda la casa si era necesario.

Solo nuevamente, pensó en todas las posibilidades que tenía, incluida la idea de Pansy… era una locura, estaba claro que su dolor al ver a Draco convertido en un mortífago le había trastocado.

A una semana de entrar a clases, Theodore Nott había logrado evadir a su padre lo suficiente para sentirse seguro. Le frustraba el hermetismo en que encontraba a su padre cada vez que le preguntaba que pasaba, aunque ya lo intuía, y no iba a ser él el que sacara el tema a colación.

Solo debería aguantar una semana más, sabía que estando en Hogwarts no iba a ser posible que lo convirtieran, y por nada del mundo saldría de ahí, así tenga que quedarse encerrado todos los fines de semana y navidad en el colegio, pero él no iba a ser marcado, no señor.

Estaba en cuenta regresiva, sabía que este era un tiempo robado, un tiempo que no le pertenecía, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba, era tiempo ganado. Así se lo hizo ver ella en su última carta, y eso estaba haciendo… aguantar hasta el 1 de septiembre, cuando se encontraran nuevamente en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Eso era lo realmente importante, llegar al 01 de septiembre intacto.

Y lo estaba logrando, sus cartas durante estos días eran fundamentales para sobrellevar las noches sin dormir.

Y es que ella era especial, con ella podía ser él mismo, sin mentiras, con ella no había prejuicios, ella era su luz en tanta oscuridad que se había convertido su vida.

Ella era la paz que tanto necesitaba, y su cable a tierra para no volverse loco y aguantar bien el estrés de librar de ser marcado.

* * *

_25 de agosto, 2:45 am._

_¿Estas despierta?_

_¿Porque no me explicas que quisiste decir con eso de que Pansy tenía Wrackspurt en la cabeza? No me quedó claro._

_Theo._

_PD. Si te refieres a que está un poco loquita, eso ya lo sabía XD_

* * *

_25 de agosto, 4.16 am_

_¿Sabías que muchos creen que el número siete es el número de la buena suerte en el mundo muggle?, yo creo que tienen razón, aunque mi mamá siempre decía que para un brujo debía ser el número trece._

_Siempre llevo trece frijoles en mis bolsillos, uno nunca sabe cuándo la suerte llama._

_L.L._

* * *

_25 de agosto, 6.09 am_

_ ¿El número trece? ¿Estas segura que no se trata de otras de tus ideas? Nunca lo había escuchado, aunque suena interesante…_

_¿Ya pensaste sobre lo que te pregunté la semana pasada?_

_Theo._

* * *

_25 de agosto, 9.58 am_

_Estoy segura de que es una buena idea, lo voy proponer, tal vez sea lo que necesiten para que esto termine._

_L.L._

_PD. ¿Pudiste descansar algo?, te envío polvo de estrellas para que duermas. Ten cuidado en no utilizar mucho de una vez, tiende a provocar estornudos._

* * *

_25 de agosto, 11.30 pm._

_¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se enteran de que nos vimos?_

_Olvídalo, realmente estoy convencido de que los torsopolos se te metieron en el cerebro y te hacen decir tonterías. Hazte ver…_

_Theo_

_PD. Tenías razón, mucho polvo provoca estornudos… pero ¿cómo iba a saber cuánto utilizar?_

* * *

_26 de agosto, 3.35 am_

_Pansy tiene razón, ¿te has propuesto escucharla alguna vez? Los Nargles no siempre invaden el muérdago, ¡al parecer tu cabeza también!_

_L.L._

* * *

_26 de agosto, 5.16 am_

_Lo siento mucho, no quería decir eso. Realmente tu amistad significa mucho para mí. _

_¿Vas a ir al callejón Diagon a por los materiales del colegio? _

_Te invito a un helado… _

_Por favor, perdóname_

_Theo._

_PD. Y sí, los nargles se metieron en mi cerebro y no me dejaron pensar las cosas bien._

_PPD. ¿Me perdonas cierto?_

* * *

_26 de agosto, 8.30 am_

_Te espero al medio día en Florean Fortescue. Ten mucho cuidado._

_L.L._

* * *

_27 agosto, 3.15 pm_

_Está todo listo. Te esperan en el Caldero Chorreante el viernes a las 20.00 hrs. Yo también estaré allí esperándote. Cuídate._

_L.L._

_PD. Pansy vino hoy, no intentes comunicarte con ella._

* * *

_28 de agosto, 20.18 hrs._

_No tengo mucho tiempo, mi padre me está llamando. Tengo miedo Luna, mucho miedo. Tal vez no vuelva a hablar por hoy._

_Cuídate, no me olvides._

_Theo._

_PD. Nunca te lo dije, pero creo que ya lo sabes. TE QUIERO._

* * *

_1 de septiembre, 5 am_

_No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Mejor nos encontramos en la estación como habíamos acordado originalmente. _

_Theo._

_PD. Pansy me pide que te de sus saludos, y que te espera en el andé las 9 en punto._

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día 01 de septiembre y Theo era libre, nunca pensó que una idea tan descabellada haya dado resultado, pero la verdad era que Pansy tenía razón, solo que ella no sabía cómo abordar el tema, o cómo plantear su idea, pero él sí.

Nunca imaginó que la amistad con Luna le ayudara a salir libre del yugo de su padre y del señor Oscuro, pero la verdad sea dicha, ella los ayudó mucho a hacer los contactos con las personas adecuadas. Pansy fue la primera que se acercó en cuanto supo de su amistad.

Fue difícil al principio, pero lo logró.

Cuando creyó que su padre le estaba llamando para que tomara la marca, solo quiso morir, sabía que no saldría bien de esa. Pero Luna dio aviso, y pudieron rescatarle.

Y desde ahora, ya no volvería más a casa con su padre, Dumbledore se había asegurado de tenerlo oculto en una casa con las guardas necesarias para que nadie le encontrara, hasta ese día no había salido al exterior. Solo las cartas con Luna y Pansy le han hecho compañía en los días pasados.

Y ahora, Theo se siente ansioso, no puede esperar a verla, necesita tenerla en frente para decirle a la cara lo que solo fue capaz de decirle en una carta.

Y ahí está ella, tan hermosa con su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos soñadores, esos que le hacen perderse en ellos cada vez que la mirao fijamente. _"¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo hermosa que es? Tal vez sus prejuicios hacia ella por ser amiga de Potter no le dejaban ver lo que realmente importa en una persona…" _sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a ella. Ahora lo ve claro, ella es su luz, su paz y su todo.

-Hola… - saluda ella con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Hola Luna…

-Theo, te presento a mi padre Xenophilus Lovegood. Papá, él es Theodore Nott, un amigo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Lovegood – saludó mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-Xenophilus, Theodore, los amigos de mi hija me llaman por mi nombre – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Papá, ya puedes ir a la imprenta, Theo me acompañará al Expreso… ¿no es así Theo? – preguntó con una chispa en los ojos que Theo no supo identificar.

-¡Claro!, no se preocupe por nada, yo cuidaré de Luna. – dijo al instante.

-Te encargo mi tesoro más preciado, no lo pierdas Theo.

-Puede confiar en mi señor, no la perderé por nada del mundo. – le respondió.

Mientras ve como se despide de Luna, ella no deja de mirarle con esa mirada que dice todo y a la vez no dice nada. Cuando se va, ella se acercó lentamente a Theo con una sonrisa en sus labios que no supo descifrar y tomó su mano.

-¿Vamos al Expreso?

-Espera Luna, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto antes, por favor ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo? Aún tenemos algo de tiempo. – preguntó nervioso.

-Claro…

Y con esa simple palabra se encaminaron hacia un café que había cerca de la estación.

-Luna, en mi carta antes de que todo pasara, yo… - comenzó a decir, pero Luna le interrumpió

-Lo sé Theo, también la leí… - dice sonriendo

-Pero, es que necesito decirte que... dejar en claro lo que quise decir…

-¿Ya no sientes lo mismo? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada a sus manos apoyadas en su regazo.

-¡No!, no es eso, solo que necesito decirte algo que tal vez no quedó claro en esa carta…

-En esa carta me decías que me querías, ¿qué cambió? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Luna y su franqueza siempre le había descolocado, su forma de decir las cosas sin dar tanto rodeo… es una de las cosas que más le encantan de ella.

-Luna, en esa carta no expresé mis sentimientos como hubiera querido. Es cierto que hay cosas que cambiaron… déjame terminar por favor. – dijo al ver que ella iba a decir algo - En realidad lo que quiero decir, es que si antes te dije que te quería, ahora puedo decir con franqueza que te amo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí?

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, si, tal vez cuando su padre le llamó, pero este miedo estaba mezclado con ansiedad. Le tomó las manos que ella mantenía apoyadas en su regazo y las cubrió con las suyas. Luna le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Si no sintiera nada por ti, no habría ido a hablar con Dumbledore para que te salvara de tu padre.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó con esperanza.

-Yo también te amo Theo, hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti, solo que no sabía lo que tú sentías.

Con lentitud, se acercó a ella y suavemente unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso tierno y esperado.

-¡Ya tortolitos! – los interrumpió Pansy. – quedan menos de quince minutos para las once, y si no quieren perder el Expreso les sugiero que se muevan de donde están y ¡comiencen a caminar hacia el andén!

Y así, abrazados Theo y Luna, y Pansy a su lado, se dirigieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, a un nuevo curso, y para Theo, una nueva vida, sin padre, sin Señor Oscuro, sin miedos.

Una vida con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

**_¡Hola chicas! como pueden ver, acá estoy con una nueva historia, ya saben, "nuevo reto, nueva historia". XD_**

**_Quisiera pensar que las serpientes son adolescentes como todos, con sus miedos y aciertos, y saberse metidos en todo lo que conlleva ser un mortífago, no creo que a todos les atraiga la idea... en fin._**

**_Como ven, esto no habría salido si a las niñas del Escuadrón no se les hubiese ocurrido, esto va por ustedes chicas!_**

**_Quiero agradecer a todas las que me animan a continuar con "Entre Calderos y Pergaminos", juro que voy a publicar luego el próximo capítulo, solo que no he tenido tiempo para nada últimamente. (sin mencionar que este fic ya va con retraso..., sshhh... es secreto... jajajaja)_**

**_Ah! Quiero pedirles que visiten la página de Facebook "Adictas al Sevmione", está genial, para todas aquellas que amamos la pareja Severus/Hermione, este es nuestro lugar!_**

**_Cariños, _**

**_Valitos._**


End file.
